Law and Order SVU: Beach Bodies
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Three bodies of New York residents are found on a beach in Long Beach, California, a man, a woman, and a child. Olivia Benson and Sergeant Max Clark team up to help solve the case. Meanwhile, Clark faces prejudice, verbal, and emotional abuse due to his autism. Also, a familiar face returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" _ **In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad know as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."**_

 **Long Beach, California**

A teenage male and a teenage female walked down the beach late at night.

"Are you sure it's okay to be here?" the teenage female asked. "Curfew laws state we have to be home by 10:00."

"You are such a rule follower," the teenage boy said. "Why can't you just have fun for once?"

"Oh my God!" the teenage girl screamed.

"What?" the teenage boy asked.

The teenage girl pointed and the teenage boy looked to see the lifeless bodies of a woman, a man, and a male child.

Later, Sergeant Max Clark was in his apartment bed with his fiancé, Shayna.

"I can't wait until we're married," Clark said.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying you," Shayna said.

"You know," Clark said. "During my teen years, I never thought anyone would ever love me like you do."

"Why wouldn't I?" Shayna asked. "Autism doesn't define you. You're sweet, kind, and funny, smart, and very, very sexy."

"Sweet and kind are synonyms," Clark said.

Shayna laughed.

"Sorry," Clark said.

"It's okay," Shayna said.

"You're kind, sexy, and I can't imagine living in a world without you," Clark said.

"Kiss me Max," Shayna said.

Clark and Shayna began to kiss, when Clark's phone rang. Clark looked at his phone.

"It's work," Clark said. "They always call at the most inconvenient times!"

Clark answered his phone.

"Clark," Clark said.

Clark arrived at the beach where a male officer showed him to the crime scene.

"Three victims," the officer said. "A male, a female, and a male child. They do not appear to have been raped, but since a child is involved, we called the Special Victims Unit."

"Any ID on them?" Clark asked.

"The woman did," the officer replied. "Mary Paulson of New York."

"New York," Clark said. "I know the Lieutenant of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Her name's Olivia Benson. I worked with her on the Harietti case."

 **Two Days Later: New York City**

Benson sat at her desk talking to a female district attorney.

"You want me to testify for the defendant?" Benson asked.

"Yes," the district attorney replied. "Your testimony is important."

"He's guilty," Benson said. "He raped and murdered his wife and his sister-in-law. I'm not going to help the defendant get away with murder."

"Olivia," the district attorney said. "You have been subpoenaed. You have to testify."

"Damn it!" Benson shouted.

"I will see you at the courthouse first thing tomorrow," the DA said.

The DA left and Benson made strangling gestures with her hands. At that moment, Clark walked into the office.

"Hello Olivia," Clark said.

"Max," Benson said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help assisting in an investigation," Clark replied. "Two days ago, a family was found murdered on the beach. A man, a woman, and a child were the victims. They were from New York and we believe the killer is too. We've already interrogated suspects in Long Beach."

"Alright," Benson said. "We will assist in anyway needed."

"Good," Clark said. "Because the whole plane ride here, I was freaking out over the scenario where you said no. I was so scared that you wouldn't help."

"Clark," Benson said. "It's okay."

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay. Sorry, sometimes my autism gets the best of me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Benson and Clark sat on a bench outside the courtroom.

"I will try to make it quick," Benson said. "All I have to do is go in and testify as a witness and leave. I really don't want to. This man is guilty and I have to defend him."

"That is messed up," Clark said.

"Yep," Benson agreed. "You wait out here when I'm in there and then we'll continue the investigation."

"Yes ma'am," Clark replied.

The DA walked out of the courtroom.

"Looks like we don't need you after all," the DA said. "The defendant confessed to the murders."

"So I've wasted my whole morning here when I could've been closer to solving my case?" Benson asked.

"Pretty much," the DA replied.

"Olivia is right," Clark said. "We could've gotten a lot done."

"A little straight forward are we?" the DA asked in a hateful tone.

"This is Sergeant Clark from our Long Beach division," Benson said.

"Oh," the DA said. "I've heard of you. I can't believe they let an autistic person be a cop. I guess pigs can finally fly."

The DA walked away and Benson looked at Clark. She could tell he was visibly hurt.

"Clark," Benson said. "Don't mind her. She's just…"

"I know," Clark said quickly wiping a tear from his eye. "We really need to start investigating."

 **Mary Paulson's Office**

Benson and Clark sat in chairs in an office talking to Elizabeth Trent, Mary's boss.

"That's so horrible," Elizabeth said. "Mary was our best employee. She was so kind and always full of life. How horrible that she and her family were vacationing and were killed. Brady was such a sweet kid and Danny was such a nice man."

Clark noticed the pink glass unicorn figurine on Elizabeth's desk.

"Nice figurine," Clark said.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. "I got it at a rummage sale for $2."

"My mom has one very similar," Clark said. "Though her figurine is a replica, this one is the real deal. I can tell by the craftsmanship. They discontinued these figurines and they're going for $10,000 online."

"Clark," Benson said.

"Sorry," Clark said.

"I can't imagine who would want Mary and her family dead," Elizabeth said.

"Well if you think of anyone, please contact us," Benson said.

"I will," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for your time," Benson said.

"Thank you Olivia," Elizabeth said.

Benson began walking off while Clark continued staring at the figurine.

"Clark," Benson said.

"Sorry," Clark said getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Benson and Clark walked down a sidewalk.

"Isn't it strange?" Clark asked.

"Isn't what strange?" Benson asked.

"Why would someone sell a figurine work ten grand for a couple of dollars?" Clark asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"Maybe whoever sold it didn't realize it was so valuable," Benson said. "I once bought a painting at a yard sale for 50 cents and it turned out to be work $500."

"But $500 is a huge difference that $10,000," Clark said. "I just know Mary is lying."

"Let's just focus on the case right now," Benson said.

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay."

Benson's phone began to ring.

"Lieutenant Benson," Benson said.

Later in Benson's office, Benson, Rollins, and Clark stood at Benson's desk talking to male detectives, Detective Bryant and Detective Stanford, from the Brooklyn division.

"We've been notified from the Long Beach division about the murders," Bryant said.

"Mary and Danny had a storage unit in Brooklyn," Stanford said. "Perhaps we could search it to find any evidence of a motive to kill the family."

"Good idea," Benson said. "We need to get a warrant. Sergeant Clark will assist you. Rollins, I need you and Carisi to get a warrant to search Mary and Danny's apartment."

"Right away," Rollins said.

Later, Stanford, Bryant, and Clark arrived at the storage locker in Brooklyn. As they unlocked and opened the locker, they were surprised to see a bunch of glass figurines carefully wrapped and in boxes on shelves.

"Wow," Clark said as he examined and took pictures of the figurines. "Some of these are real, but some are replicas. Some of these are worth up to ten grand. My mom collects figurines. She really loves them. I'm good at telling which ones are real and which ones are replicas."

"Do you have autism?" Stanford asked.

"Yes," Clark replied.

"That explains so much," Bryant said.

"I do get obsessive at times," Clark admitted.

"No," Bryant said. "It's just I figured why you're a Sergeant at such a young age."

"Yeah," Stanford said. "They only promoted you because they felt sorry for you."

"That's not true," Clark said.

"You are only a Sergeant because of your autism," Bryant said. "If I were your boss, I wouldn't have let you on the force."

"Me neither," Stanford said. "It's not fair to the people who actually do their jobs."

"I do my job," Clark said.

"I seriously doubt that," Stanford laughed. "Autistic people don't take things seriously."

"That is not true!" Clark shouted.

"Oh look," Bryant laughed. "The autistic guy is mad at us."

"You know what," Clark said. "I'm going to report our findings to Olivia. Goodbye."

Meanwhile at Mary and Danny's apartment, Rollins and Carisi looked around for clues.

"Nothing but a bunch of figurines," Rollins said. "We may as well report this to Benson."

Later, Clark arrived back at Benson's office. Benson could tell Clark had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Benson asked.

"I'm fine," Clark lied as he pulled out his phone and handed it to Benson. "We went into the storage locker and discovered a huge collection of figurines."

Benson flipped through the pictures.

"Wow," Benson said. "Are these from the same collection as the one we saw on Elizabeth's desk?"

"Some of them," Clark replied. "There are some that are from different collection, but are still valuable. Some of them, however, are replicas. I think Elizabeth followed Mary and her family to Long Beach and killed them over these figurines. All we need to do now is look at her spending history, and we can book her for triple homicide."

"You're amazing at this," Benson said. "No wonder you've been promoted to Sergeant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Figurine World-Figurine Shop**

Clark walked up to the female storeowner.

"Hello," the owner said. "How may I help you today?"

Clark showed his badge.

"Long Beach PD," Clark said. "Do you appraise figurines?"

 **Special Victims Unit Interrogation Room**

Benson and Clark sat in the interrogation room interrogating Elizabeth.

"This is ridiculous," Elizabeth said. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"We have your credit card history," Benson said. "How do you explain this round trip plane ticket to Long Beach with the return date the day after the murders?"

"And these photos from a security camera the next day showing you breaking and entering the Paulson apartment!" Clark shouted, showing print outs to Elizabeth. "The last one shows you leaving the apartment with the unicorn figurine! The same one from your desk that you claim you bought at a rummage sale!"

Elizabeth didn't respond.

"Admit it!" Clark shouted. "You knew that Mary Paulson collected figurines and you knew some of them were valuable! I had the figurines appraised and it added to about $5,000,000! You wanted the valuable figurines and stopped at nothing to get them! Even if it met murdering Mary, her husband, and her child!"

"I want a lawyer," Elizabeth said.

"Good," Clark said. "Because you are going to need a damn good one!"

Later, Clark stood at Rollin's desk.

"I can't believe three people lost their lives over some figurines," Rollins said.

"Money does that to people," Clark said.

Benson walked out of her office.

"Clark," Benson said. "I just talked to your boss and they are sending a jet to fly you back to Long Beach."

"Thank you," Clark said. "I cannot wait to see Shayna."

"You're going to have to wait," a voice said from behind Clark.

Clark turned around to see a young woman standing there with an envelope.

"Maxwell Clark," the young woman said handing Clark the envelope. "You've been served."

"Why?" Clark asked.

"Don't ask me," the young woman replied as she entered the elevator. "I just serve."

"Damn it!" Clark shouted. "I wanted to go home!"

Clark opened the envelope and read the contents.

"I have to testify in court against Elizabeth," Clark said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Trial of Elizabeth Trent**

Clark sat at the stand after being called up to testify. Judge Gloria Pepitone sat quietly as Clark sat down.

"Sergeant Maxwell Clark," the DA said. "You traveled from California to help with this case? Why not just turn the case over to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit."

"I wanted to help solve this case," Clark replied. "Olivia and I previously worked on the Harriett case."

"How did you first suspect Miss Trent?" the DA asked.

"She had a figurine worth $10,000," Clark replied. "She claimed she got it at a rummage sale. I knew that wasn't the case. Then after finding the other figurines in Mary Paulson's storage locker. Then everything came together. Elizabeth killed Mary for the figurines."

"Now you're autistic," the DA said. "Are you sure you were not just having an autistic obsession?"

"We have footage of her stealing the figurine from the Paulson's apartment," Clark said. "And she was in California during the murders. We have her purchase history."

"Maybe it was just a coincidence," the DA said.

"What are you saying?" Clark asked.

"Your honor," the DA said. "I don't think this man is fit to testify."

"Why are you saying this?" Clark asked.

"I did some digging," the DA said. "This man tried to kill himself when he was 15!"

"Please stop," Clark said.

"This man is not fit to be an officer!" the DA shouted. "He needs to be committed!"

"Stop it!" Clark shouted.

"Order in my court!" Judge Pepitone shouted.

"You're weak Clark!" the DA shouted.

"Stop!" Clark screamed.

"You don't deserve that badge!" the DA shouted. "You deserve to be locked in a nut house!"

Clark began heavily breathing and fidgeting his hands.

"I said order in my court!" Judge Pepitone shouted.

"You have no business being in law enforcement!" the DA shouted.

Clark buried his face in his hands and broke down.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Clark sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"See?!" the DA shouted. "See how easily this man had a meltdown? Do you really think he should be allowed to carry a gun?"

"Bailiff!" Judge Pepitone shouted. "Please take the DA into custody for contempt of court! I declare this a mistrial! The trial will resume tomorrow morning at 11:00!"

As soon as Judge Peptione used her gavel, Benson stood up and walked over to Clark.

"Are you okay?" Benson asked.

"No," Clark sobbed.

Clark got up and quickly walked out of the courtroom. Benson quietly walked out of the courtroom to see Clark sitting on a bench. Benson quietly sat on the bench beside him.

"My brother was run over by a bus," Clark sobbed. "The driver didn't even stop. They never caught the driver. My brother died after being in a coma for 6 months. One night I swallowed a whole bottle of Benadryl. I'm not proud of what I did."

"What the DA did to you in there was just horrible," Benson said. "There's no way they're going to let her back in there."

"Okay," Clark sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Benson asked.

"No," Clark sobbed. "I just want to go back to my hotel room and sleep. I have to testify again in the morning."

"Okay," Benson said.

Later, Clark lied down on his hotel bed talking to Shayna on the phone.

"Olivia Benson called me and told me what happened," Shayna said. "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little better," Clark replied. "I shouldn't have let her comments get to me like that. I ruined the trial."

"No you didn't," Shayna said. "The DA did. She attacked you."

"I know," Clark said. "But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

"Sometimes you can't help it," Shayna said. "Max, you're autistic. You can only control your reactions to an extent. Sometimes it's just too much for you. That doesn't mean you're a bad Sergeant. Do you really think they would've promoted you if they thought you couldn't handle it?"

"You're right," Clark said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shayna said.

"I wish I could come home," Clark said.

"Me too," Shayna said. "But you'll be home soon."

"Yeah," Clark said.

"I have to go to work now," Shayna said. "Bye."

"Bye," Clark said.

Clark hung up his phone, turned off his light, and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Benson walked into the judge's chamber where Judge Pepitone was sitting at her desk.

"Your honor," Benson said. "I know it's none of my business, but please tell me you replaced the DA."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," Judge Pepitone said. "The DA has been disbarred. We have brought in a new DA who you might know."

"Olivia Benson," a familiar voice said.

Benson turned around to see Casey Novak.

"Casey," Benson said.

Benson and Novak shared a hug.

"Oh Casey," Benson said. "The DA was unbelievable. She verbally attacked Sergeant Clark and caused him to have a meltdown. He was crying."

"I heard," Novak said.

"We need you to tell Sergeant Clark that he is free to go home," Jude Pepitone said. "Miss Novak and I have discussed this. We have the evidence we need and Sergeant Clark is clearly not fit to testify. We'll have the figurine store owner testify instead."

"Okay," Benson said.

 **AN HOUR LATER: CLARK'S HOTEL ROOM**

"No!" Clark shouted. "I need testify!"

"It's okay," Benson said. "This means you can go home."

"I know I shouldn't have cried in court," Clark said.

"You couldn't help it," Benson said. "You had a meltdown."

"Please don't do this!" Clark pleaded.

"Clark," Benson said. "It's not my decision. Look on the bright side. You can go home and see Shayna."

"True," Clark said.

"Thank you so much for your help with this investigation," Benson said.

"You're welcome," Clark said.

Later that night, Clark and Benson stood outside the hotel as Clark put in suitcase in a taxi.

"Have a safe trip back to California," Benson said.

"I will," Clark said. "Thank you."

Clark and Benson smiled at each other. Clark then got into the taxi. Benson watched as the taxi drove off.

 **LONG BEACH AIRPORT LONG BEACH, CALIFORNIA: THE NEXT DAY**

Clark exited the Long Beach Airport and was immediately greeted by Shayna. The two lovers immediately embraced and kissed.

"I'm so glad you're home," Shayna said. "I missed you so much."

"I did too," Clark said.

"Are you okay?" Shayna asked.

"I did some thinking on the plane," Clark replied.

"About what?" Shayna asked.

"They never found out who the bus driver was who killed Paul," Clark replied. "I want to find my brother's killer. No, I have to find my brother's killer."

Shayna and Clark embraced tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Shayna assured her fiancé. "It's going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Trial of Elizabeth Trent**

The female figurine shop owner sat at the stand while Novak questioned her.

"So, Carolyn Young," Novak said. "Not only do you own a figurine shop, but you also appraise and collect figurines?"

"Yes," Carolyn replied. "Maxwell Clark came into my shop and asked me to appraise the figurines in possession of the Paulson Family for him."

"And how much are these figurines worth?" Novak asked.

"In total, $5 million," Carolyn replied.

"What about the glass unicorn figurine the defendant allegedly stole?" Novak asked.

"Well, online the unicorns are going for 10 grand," Carolyn replied. "However, since there are few still known in existence, these figurines are actually worth 50 grand."

"I did it!" Elizabeth shouted. "I killed them! I followed them to Long Beach and I killed them! I admit everything! You caught me! I killed the Paulson's and I'd do it again!"

After the trial, Benson and Novak exited the courthouse.

"I can't believe she just blurted that out," Benson said.

"I know," Novak said. "She just sang like a bird."

"Casey," Benson said. "Are we friends? You know, considering our fight." 

"That was 6 years ago," Novak replied.

"I know," Benson replied. "But I still feel bad about it."

"We're fine," Novak said. "Why don't we grab some lunch?"

"Okay," Benson replied.

A young woman with long dark brown hair and brown eyes walked over to them.

"Olivia Benson?" the young woman asked.

"Yes?" Benson asked.

"My name is Hannah Palmer," the young woman said. "I need your help."

 **Olivia Benson's Office**

Benson sat at her desk while Hannah sat in a chair.

"I live in Oklahoma City," Hannah said. "My mother died when I was 5."

"What brings you to New York?" Benson asked.

"My father collected figurines," Hannah replied handing Benson some proof of purchase papers. "In 2014, I came home after taking my finals to find my father murdered. He had multiple stab wounds in the chest area. All of his figurines were stolen. The police gave up after six months, so I hired a private investigator. The investigator couldn't find anything. Four years have passed, and I was about to give up when I read an article about the Trent case and those bodies found on the beach. I recognized the unicorn figurine as my father's."

"So you want to claim the figurines?" Benson asked.

"Yes," Hannah replied. "But that's not why I came. I believe my father's killer is somewhere in New York and I want you to help me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT: LONG BEACH DIVISION**

Clark walked into Lieutenant Wilson's office and sat down in a chair.

"You wanted to see me, Lieutenant Wilson?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Wilson replied. "I spoke with Olivia Benson regarding your meltdown in court."

"Uh huh?" Clark asked.

"What that district attorney did is unacceptable and I'm sorry you were put through that," Wilson said.

"Thank you," Clark said getting up.

"We're not done," Wilson said. "Sit back down."

Clark sat back down in the chair.

"I want you to see a therapist," Wilson said.

"Okay," Clark said. "I'll talk to Johnson."

"No," Wilson said. "There's this therapist from San Jose I want you to speak with. Her name is Melissa Boren. She specializes in people with autism."

"So I'm being sent to San Jose?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Wilson replied. "You are being placed on leave for two weeks. I want you to use this time to cool off and I want you to meet with Dr. Boren twice."

"Okay," Clark said. "Okay. I'd like to request something." 

"What is it?" Wilson asked.

"I want to reopen a cold case while I'm in San Jose," Clark replied.

"What cold case?" Wilson asked.

"My brother's cold case," Clark replied.

"Max," Wilson said.

"It's been 9 years," Clark said. "We still haven't found the bus driver who killed my brother."

"I can have it reopened, but I don't want you to investigate the case," Wilson said.

"But…" Clark said.

"No," Wilson said cutting Clark off. "I want you to focus on getting better. The last thing I want is for you to go through so much pain again."

"Do you really think I would try to kill myself again?" Clark asked.

"That's not what I said," Wilson said. "We're sending a jet to take you to San Jose."

"Can Shayna come?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Wilson replied. "This was her idea."

"What?" Clark asked.

"You've been having a lot of emotional issues lately and she's concerned about you," Wilson replied. "Now go home and pack. You have a plane to catch."

As Clark arrived home, he angrily shut the door.

"Shayna!" Clark angrily shouted. "I need to talk to you!"

Shayna came out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hands.

"Max!" Shayna cheered. "I'm pregnant!"

Clark felt the anger leave his body and broke down crying.

"Max?" Shayna asked.

"I'm so happy and I feel so guilty at the same time," Clark cried. "I'm going to be a father. I'm so happy about that, happy beyond belief. But I feel so guilty that I was going to yell at you."

"Max," Shayna said.

"I love you so much," Clark cried.

Clark and Shayna embraced.

"I'm going to be a father," Clark said.

"I'm going to be a mother," Shayna said.

"We can do this," Clark said. "We're going to be great parents."

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Shayna said.

"Me neither," Clark said.


End file.
